<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent Of Man by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108849">The Scent Of Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is a good daddy, Anal Sex, Anal Stuffing, Armpit Kink, Baby Boy, Chest Hair, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sent kink, Submissive Dominic, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing, dirty - Freeform, jockstrap, musk kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom enjoys Adam's manly scent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent Of Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was all sweaty he smelt musky due to the fact that he had just preformed a show at a music Festival in the middle of the desert.</p><p> He desperately needed a bath but before he could wash Dom had a request that Adam was more than happy to fulfill.</p><p>The older man lay reclined on a chair in his dressing room only wearing a jockstrap.</p><p> Dom sat at his feet pulling off the others sweaty underwear lifting the smelly garment up to his nose inhaling its earthy sent of sweat and ass. </p><p>"Oh fook you smell so good today,"Dom groaned licking the crocth of Adams undies which smelled musky.</p><p> Dom sat up his eyes hungry for more he climbed up onto Adams lap taking a seat on his dick. </p><p>"Can I smell your pits master,"he asked sweetly. </p><p>"Yes you may,"Adam replied.</p><p>Dom grined and lifted Adams arm puting his nose up to the sweaty mans hary armpits. </p><p>Dom inhaled their sent  deeply his eyes rolled back into his head out of pure pleasure.</p><p>"Oh fook daddy I love your manly sent,"Dom cried out bouncing up and down on Adam's cock.  </p><p>"Baby boy why dont you keep my jockstrap,"Adam spoke inbetween moans. </p><p>"Yess please master,"Dom mewled pulling out and replacing Adam's cock with his dirty jockstrap stuffing it all the way up into his punny ass. </p><p>"Thank you for letting me smell you today,"Dom exclaimed releasing all over the floor.  </p><p>"Anytime baby,"Adam cooed leaving the room to go take his shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>